Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microorganisms-immobilized felt-based resin for the treatment of phenolic effluents and a preparation method of the microorganisms-immobilized felt-based resin.
Discussion of the Related Art
Phenolic compounds, easily found in oil refineries, chemical, dye, paper making and many petrochemical industries, lead to environmental pollution. Phenolic compounds limit the growth of aquatic life and harm people's health even at a low concentration. Therefore, phenolic compounds have been listed as priority pollutants by the United States Environmental Protection Agency and other countries.
Various technical processes, such as solvent extraction, biodegradation, adsorption, and chemical oxidation, have been attempted to remove phenolic compounds from wastewater. But lots of disadvantages limit their applications in the removal of phenolic compounds. For example, adsorption is an effective and commonly used techniques in either laboratory or industrial scale, but this physicochemical method has been proved to be costly and a secondary pollution would be caused by the containments-containing adsorbents. Microbial degradation method has been attracted increasing attention for the treatment of wastewaters, especially with the development of immobilization technologies for microorganisms. However, the microorganisms can only used to treat phenol-containing effluent at low concentrations (100-1000 mg/L). Therefore, a pre-treatment is needed for the phenolic waste water from industrial production processes, in which the phenol concentration often reaches 3000-5000 mg/L.
There is a need for a practical, economical and environmentally-friendly technique that can be used to treat phenol-containing effluent at high concentrations (3000-5000 mg/L).